


We Could Be Greater Companions

by mysticalmichael



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmichael/pseuds/mysticalmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time X-Ray went to go "talk" to Mogar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Greater Companions

**Author's Note:**

> I still ship Movav like crazy, but I also got into Mogray a few days ago. So, I wrote something for it.  
> I'm kinda shocked at how there are only two fics for Mogar/X-Ray.

That spotlight-stealing jerk. Who the hell did he think he was? X-Ray hated him the second he saw him. It was their city, not this crazy pelt-wearing guy that just appeared out of nowhere’s city. All the glory he was getting, that was supposed to be his and Vav’s. It pissed him off to no end how the other citizens flocked and swooned over this “new hero”.

At the moment, he and Vav were in the middle of a brawl between them and a couple of burglars robbing someone’s home. They already had the villains surrendering, until Mogar swoops in on the scene and deal with the criminals, ignoring X-Ray’s nasty comment and left with the two heroes confused and annoyed, mostly X-Ray being annoyed.

“Dude, I can’t fucking stand that guy,” X-Ray growled.

Vav rubbed the back of his neck. “I dunno, I mean he’s only trying to help us. Shouldn’t we be grateful for that?”

“No! We can’t just sit around and let him have all the glory. This is our city, we swore to protect it. This guy just comes in and shows off, only to piss me off.”

Vav sighed and picked up one of the unconscious burglar’s arms, dragging him towards the door were police sirens could be heard. “Well, while you’re bickering about him, can we at least finish the job? He didn’t take the other best part.”

Sighing, X-Ray nodded and pulled another burglar’s body along with Vav, taking them outside to the police. Yeah, the other best part had to have been turning the criminals in, it was the only other way they at least felt accomplishment.

The policemen stuffed the now-conscious burglars into their cruiser, and the heroes smiled until one of them said, “Not bad guys, but you could do better.”

_But you could do better._

Those words brought X-Ray’s blood to a boil, and he stormed off towards the woods, ignoring Vav’s calls for him to come back.

**_;_ **

He rustled through the shrubs and trees, passing the one tree scattered with ashes and what looked to be an old, recently-burned down house. The hero rolled his eyes and kept moving until he found another tall tree, this one with a slightly smaller house built on top.

“Guess I found him,” X-Ray grumbled, grabbing the bark of the tree and began to climb. As he got higher, he could hear the sound of the vigilante snoring loudly, indicating that he was currently asleep. Perfect.

He opened the trap door as quietly as he could, though the obnoxiously loud squeaking wouldn’t help X-Ray with his surprise attack. Closing the door, he tip-toed towards the room he assumed the bear man was sleeping in.

Entering the room, he finally found him sleeping against the wall, the same way he and Vav found him last time. _Fuckin’ weirdo_. Quietly, he stepped closer to him, thankful that the snores were drowning out the sounds of his spandex suit squeaking. This was the perfect time to strike--

“What are you doing here?” Mogar growled, and X-Ray practically screamed. He held X-Ray’s arms to hold him from coming any closer. “I expected the blue one to arrive, not you.”

“How did you know I was here?!” X-Ray said, completely bewildered.

“I could hear the noises of your suit in the distance.”

X-Ray narrowed his eyes at the other man. “Look, asshole, I’m here to talk to you about getting the fuck out of our city.”

“And why do you insist on Mogar deserting his mission in your city?” Mogar snarled. _Oh, great. He talks in third person. What a dick._

The hero looked at him in confusion. “Your mission--? What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Mogar is on a mission. I am searching for someone that I have lost a month ago,” Mogar explained. X-Ray rolled his eyes and waved his hand.

“Yeah, okay, don’t care,” he replied dryly.

“Then why did you ask?”

X-Ray opened his mouth to speak, but clamped it shut as he wriggled his arm out of Mogar’s grasp.

“I just don’t fucking care. But what I do care about is you leaving yourself out of our fights.”

“You and the blue one are inconsistent,” Mogar grumbled.

X-Ray shot an offended face at him. “And you’re an asshole.”

“You are a nuisance.” Mogar began to fucking smile.

“The bears called, they want their fucking runt back.”

Mogar bared his teeth at his retort and grabbed the collar of X-Ray’s spandex suit. _Oh fuck, he’s gonna kill me. Oh shit oh shit oh shit--_

His thought process came to a halt as he felt harsh lips on his, and he widened his eyes in complete shock. He felt the vigilante tug on his lips with his sharp teeth, dragging his lips down to the hero’s neck sucking and nipping, causing X-Ray to moan slightly. Wait, what?

The hero pushed Mogar away from his neck and stared at him. “Dude, what the fuck!”

Mogar didn’t look embarrassed at all; in fact he looked pretty pleased with himself. “You are extremely stubborn and troublesome, but you are also fierce. And Mogar kind of admires that.”

_What._

“So are you gonna leave this fucking city?” X-Ray said, crossing his arms.

Mogar seemed to consider this. “Perhaps not.” X-Ray’s eyes widened in anger. “But I will stay out of your fights, unless you ask me to accompany you.”

“Yeah, like that’ll ever happen,” X-Ray scoffed.

**_;_ **

Vav was sitting on his couch in his apartment waiting for X-Ray, completely worried about the other man. He sighed in relief when he heard the keys outside the door jingling, indicating that X-Ray was finally home.

He shot up off the couch and ran towards the door, bombarding him with questions like ‘where did you go’, ‘why’d you leave’, and told him how one of the robbers got up and kicked the crap out of one of the policemen, and he had to deal with it by himself.

“Dude, chill. I just went to go have a nice little chat with our local asshole,” X-Ray explained.

“Oh,” Vav said, nodding his head. He squinted his eyes to look at X-Ray, and noticed a rather large dark mark on his neck. “‘Nice little chat’, huh?” Vav said with a smirk.

“Shut the hell up before I slap that smirk right off your face.” Vav laughed until he couldn’t catch his breath properly.


End file.
